


First Kiss

by chiptrillino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Volleyball team, idk it was sort of fun :D, like they are toghether and happy okay!, oikawa is just helpless, tobio isn't better he is just more quieter, universety students, way to long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiptrillino/pseuds/chiptrillino
Summary: Oikawa is in love, and forgot the proper dating protocoll.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly,  
> summers are hot. I never kissed anyone before. And i just wanted to read a fic where oikage are just together, and oikawa has a mild gay panik.  
> (tobio knows how to cook simple things, and if you are rude about it i will fight you! not realy… )
> 
> also... if nobody else intents to write proper content, i feel obligated to give you my amateur one!

It is simply too hot.

Oikawa sighs.

The sweat on his back seeping away through his clothes gluing on the gym floor. 

He hears bouncing balls somewhere behind him. And with most annoyed face he can put on, sees Tobio still moving around.

_Of course, he still has some energy left. Of course_. 

But while observing him. Oikawa notes that even Tobio is tired.  
He sways a bit when he walks. His feet barely leave the floor, nearly stumbling over each other. Hands looking heavy while they shuttle back and forth on his sides.

The skin of the back of Tobio’s neck and the tip of his ears read from the sunburn he caught this morning while running laps, with the team. His shirt only clinging to his upper body.

It is not just hot… IT’S FREAKING HUMID TOO!!!

Tobio is just finishing cleaning up.   
It is actually, Oikawa’s task to do, but he won’t complain when Tobio does it for him. 

Some time passes some sounds of balls, soaring through the air and missing the chest hitting the floor, accompanied by loud cursing.  
And then Tobio lies down next to him.  
Face down on the floor expressing a muffled whine, Oikawa can only agree to with a sigh. 

"Ah!... No. Tobio-chan go away its too hot" he complains. 

"I am not touching you!" and in fact they aren’t. If Tobio would spread out his arms like Oikawa does, their fingers would barely touch. But it doesn’t matter.  
Everything feels to hot and warm. The heat radiating from Tobio’s body is just not bearable. 

"I don’t care go away. You are like an oven shoo shoo~" seriously! Doesn’t Tobio feel the heat like he does? Oikawa barely manages to lift his arm from the floor to wave Tobio away. Noting the sticky sweaty imprint, he left.

  


"No! To late I one with the ground now" Tobio whines, but also jokes.

"TOBIO CHAN" 

"Oikawa san!" 

With to the little strength in them, both manage to look up and glare into each other.   
Okinawa’s finger ich for his phone, still inside his back on the other side of the gym room.

The red dot showing a negative imprint of the floor on Tobio’s head. And his fringe sticking up look just to adorable. Would it be possible to recreate it? It is to hot to move in order to get the stupid phone.

Tobio gave up and Oikawa right after. Both turning to their previous position. Just laying on the floor and baking. 

Mentally he is noting down this tiny win for him to mark in his diary. Tobio will argue later, that it was a tie, but Oikawa is ready for this fight.

It is worth it.

The tiny useless ones are not as bad as they sometimes seem. Oikawa kind of enjoys it and he is sure not even Tobio takes them seriously most of the time. 

Who reaches the front door the fastest?

Who finishes brushing his teeth first?

Who finds the cheapest train tickets to go home for a weekend. 

They can argue over these things for a few hours. Usually getting loud and shouting, some of their friend’s got concerned wondering if they are sure that their relationship is fine. 

But in fact, it works better than Oikawa would have ever imagined. 

Dating Tobio is a lot easier than some people would think. At least for Oikawa.

In Oikawa’s previous relationships it was always a stress to balance volleyball, school and a relationship. The relationships got usually neglected. 

With Tobio it goes hand in hand.  
Tobio never expects Oikawa to do some grand gestures. They didn’t celebrate their first month together with a nice dinner, or flowers, like Oikawa was used to. Oikawa mentioned out loud and then to his embarrassment forgot.  
Tobio got him a milk bread after training, and that was it.

It turned into a tradition by now. On the 5th of each month, Tobio and him share a milk bread or some other form of smaller snack. Usually bought by Tobio, maybe he thinks this is something couples must do. 

Oikawa turns his head towards his idiot. 

He didn’t change much his position. He scooted just two centimetres closer so their fingertips could touch. Basically, he moved like a starfish. His face is turned away from Oikawa, losing his focus on the background behind the open gym doors.

The darkening colours indicating that the day is about to end. 

_Finally. Some cooler air._ Oikawa things and beings to tap on Tobio’s fingers.

One, two, three,..

One, two, three,…

One, two…

In only 3 month it will be their first anniversary. Twelve whole months they have been together as a couple. What should he get for Tobio?

Should they just go eating out somewhere nice.   
But both are currently kind of broke. All Oikawa could offer is some slightly fancier ramen.  
Maybe going to the movies, which seems like a waste. Halfway through the film Tobio normally falls asleep.

  


He considers cooking something in their dorm and cuddling together later. But they will likely end up cleaning for the rest of the night the kitchen, like it happened with Oikawa’s first and last attempt to cook something for Tobio. 

Tobio taps with his fingers back.

One, two, three,..

One,…

Pushing Oikawa’s fingers up, and then let his be pushed down. His now less red face angled towards Oikawa. Sleepy eyes observing their fingers playing. 

Tobio has good fingers. Oikawa notes.  
He has also good hands. And not only as a setter.

They are rougher than Oikawa’s. On his left thumb a smaller scar. An old cooking accident, Tobio explained once, while he prepared dinner.  
Never something extravagant. Always easy dishes. Like the ones Moms cook for their children.  
But they are homemade and good, and Oikawa never can stop himself from hugging his boyfriend from behind and looking over his shoulder how he cooks.

Usually he has to help out. Sometimes he gets the honourable role to taste if something needs more seasoning or needs to cook longer. 

It is therapeutic watching Tobio cut things up or stir a pot.   
So calm and relaxing, making the small run-down dorm room, like a comfortable nice home.

And it's oh so sinful, imaging Tobio’s hands on him.  
Holding his hands, undressing him, tangling his fingers in his brown hair, stroke along the inside of his tights, holding tight on the bed sheets, nearly ripping them, holding Oikawa’s m…

But that not the kind of thoughts Oikawa wants to think about now. 

Nine months.

Nine months and a few days since they started dating. But for Oikawa it feels so much longer. He wonders why it is so simple for them to just work together now.   
When it looked so impossible back than with their history.

It feels so domestic now, there is not a lot of exaggerated lust, passion or heat like it is usually between young couple. 

Oikawa doesn’t think they are doing something wrong or something goes too slow. They were just together since the day when Tobio asked, and Oikawa agreed.

It was short and on point. Not romantic.  
It was nearly the end of Tobio’s first semester in university, and he approached Oikawa after practice. 

“Uhm… I figured out that I do like you Oikawa san.” he said, straight to the point, holding and tearing on his fingers. Oikawa nearly missed it.

“Come again?”

“I like you!” Tobio exhausted breathed out. Quickly adding,

“In a boyfriend kind of sense. Well at least that’s how Tsukishima explained it”

“Uhm Tobio-chan?”

“I don’t intend on acting on it or making you uncomfortable. I just wanted to let you know and ask… well… what should I do now?” he ended his rant like this. Kind of hopeful looking towards Oikawa who was still struggling to process all of this. Because this absolute, useless, adorable, iditol couldn’t wait another day before asking him this?

Oikawa cleared his throat for one second to think about it before answering.

“Well… I guess dating me would be a good option.”

He regrets not having recorded Tobio’s eyes growing larger than usually, definitely not having expected this answer from him.

“What?!”

“Goods grief Tobio. I like you too you idiot!!! In that kind of sense that you mean.”

Oikawa did consider a few times before to ask Tobio out. His crush kind of started a bit more than a year ago, when Oikawa saw a game between Karasuno and Seijou. He was there in order to cheer his old High School team on. But he kept on staring at Tobio.

Running into each other a few days later in the grocery store, talking about school and living in Tokyo didn’t make it easier for him to shake these feelings of. On the contrary.

That is maybe exactly when their doom started.

Tobio snorting at a stupid joke Oikawa made. Oikawa listening to Tobio’s suggestion what to do when you are on a budget and can’t cook.

A few month later, in the line-up of the new first years on Oikawa’s university. There was Tobio. Looking much taller and more filled out than he was in middle school.

In all honesty, Tobio on that day made Oikawa feel hotter than the sun did this day.

He really wanted to ask Tobio out. But the not-anymore-so-tiny-gremlin was like usual, quicker.

But Oikawa is glad about it.

He is glad that they walk home together. He is happy when Tobio reaches out for his hand when they are alone. He is amazed by how quickly Tobio remembers what Oikawa likes and dislikes, and how he makes sure that he never runs out of his favourite morning coffee brand. 

He is not dreading the arguments or fights they will have in the future, because he knows they can work it out. 

Oikawa loves coming home after jogging being greeted by the smell of food and their shared shampoo. He cherishes the few times they shared a bath together. Touching and seeing Tobio in ways others can’t. Lying together in bad, cuddling being silly waking up next to each other in the morning.

Tracing with his finger Tobio’s face, blowing Tobio’s hair aside, brushing with his thumb over his lips and… Wait something is missing here!

A loud bam form outside ripped Oikawa out of his flashbacks. A second after the rain started pouring down. The water droplets hitting the floor sounding like a waterfall.

“Whoa… that was loud.” 

Tobio sits up still facing the outside, enjoying the fresh and clean air that is coming thanks to the rain. Oikawa just blinks at him.

Trying to figure out if they really never ever did that one mundane thing in their relationship. 

One of the simplest things that couples do. 

Like if there is a checklist on things young couples should do within one year of being together, that thing would be right at the top. The very very first thing to do!

Oikawa blinks. 

Did he really never ever kiss Tobio?

Why did he never ever kiss Tobio?

And why did never ever Tobio kiss him?

Cooled down enough Oikawa finally manages to peel himself off the floor and to sit next to Tobio.

  


Tobio just leans his head on Oikawa’s shoulder, and he lets him. It is cool enough now.   
But he still feels hot all over again.

His hands are sweaty. His shoulder tensing his heart beating faster than during the training today. 

His hand feels heavy in Tobio’s hand and he must gulp down this uneasiness. 

It is ridiculous, people with crushes feel like he does right now. People who are about to confess their love start to feel small and flustered next to the person they cherish. 

He and Tobio are together, so why now? Because he feels the sudden urge to kiss him and they never did it before? Is this why?

Would he be Tobio’s first kiss?

Did Tobio ever kiss someone before?

Does he have exes?

If yes. How did they kiss Tobio? How did Tobio kiss them?

Were they sweet small kisses? Where they passionate?

How would he kiss Tobio?

Should he wait for their anniversary as a present?

No. No. No. Oikawa can’t wait three more months. It has to happen now, if not soon.

  


Should he try to give Tobio a simple good night kiss on his cheek?  
Would Tobio’s cheek be soft, hard or itchy because the small stubble that he has to shave off the next morning. 

To many options to many surprises. Oikawa doesn’t want to pull a face in case he doesn’t like the texture his lips will meet. Even though he knows Tobio’s cheeks are smooth. Skin silky to touch. 

Maybe on the front? He could do that. Just brushing with his hand, the fringe out of Tobio’s eyes. Like this checking the kissable surface if it is safe to approach.   
This is smart. This is genius  
Oikawa could kiss himself and then Tobio!

But a quick glance towards Tobio’s sweaty head, made Oikawa hesitate again. He doesn’t want his first kiss with Tobio to be with that sweaty forehead.  
It is not that Tobio’s body odour is gross. He doesn’t have a strong smell on him, his sweat smells rather clean than dirty.   
But they are better way to kiss your boyfriend. 

A thumb brushes over his hand. Tobio still observing the rain falling. 

Maybe Oikawa should kiss his hand. He considers the idea squeezing Tobio’s hand a tiny bit only to release it right after. 

Thanking him for cleaning up in his place. Checking if there are any splinters in his hands. And then kissing them. That could be sweet and romantic wouldn’t it?  
But is that enough!

Can a kiss anywhere be considered as a first kiss?  
Aren’t those usually always on the lips?

If yes, how should he kiss Tobio on the lips?

This is turning ridiculous. Technically they have kissed lots of time. Every time they shared a water bottle should count. Every single bite Tobio took of Oikawa’s food. The few times they shared some ice cream. 

The exchanged even smaller amount of body fluids in that case. Also, to consider they shared more body fluids with other more private activities.  
Does any kind of mouth activity count as kiss?

Come one Oikawa this can’t be this difficult.

He should just hold Tobio’s face. Inch closer till their nose brush and then angle his head right so he can place his mouth on Tobio. It is easy, it is simple, it is…

  


A small sneeze from Tobio interrupts Oikawa’s plans. 

_Never mind,_ better not risk a bleeding nose in case Tobio sneezes. 

Maybe he can convince the other guys to play spin the bottle? He should dare Tobio to kiss him so all of this is over, and they can check out this point of the “things couples should do” list. 

But isn’t that to simple and unromantic. Maybe 5 min in heaven? But they would be the only ones being able to play it here on this training camp. 

And it is so risky. What if someone else gets looked with Tobio in the closet. what if Tobio has to kiss someone else during the spin the bottle game. And the catcalling would be just an embarrassing distraction.

Wait, shouldn’t they do some first aid training soon? Maybe Oikawa should suggest practicing CPR with him!  
That could work. Like this Tobio’s mouth would be on his. he could tolerate the pain from the chest pushes. But there won’t be any risk of Tobio sneezing in his face and no risk of Tobio ending kissing someone else! 

But again, it is to unromantic. In all seriousness just why? Why? Why? Why? Can’t he just kiss Tobio on his dumb samle mouth and get over it. It can’t be so har-

Something soft is on Oikawa’s mouth.  
And right after gone.

His heart is beating way to hard in his ears. The two hands holding his face, feel cooling on his cheeks. Tobio slowly retreats, the smallest smile twitching on the corner of his lips immediately gone and replaced with concern.   
He lets go of Oikawa’s face, at the same moment the ringing and beating in his ears disappears, and it is just quiet around them. 

“It stopped raining. We can go now” is al Tobio says. 

Oikawa blinks. Second time, then a third time and snorts, letting out a few giggles, agreeing with Tobio by nodding his head, yes. 

He grabs Tobio’s hand to help him up, ready to take their things and go back to the others.  
But deciding against it.  


Inching closer and kissing Tobio again, and again, and again.  
They have nine months to catch up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I hope it made you feel a tiny bit happy.


End file.
